


Home and Heart

by whitehorsetiger



Series: A Life Together [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Moving In Together, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Lance shut the door, leaning his head against it with an exhausted breath. Keith wandered over to him, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and rested his chin on Lance's shoulder."We've moved in together," Keith muttered.Lance made a soft noise in the back of his throat."We're living together," Keith said, nuzzling under Lance's ear."Mmm, yeah," Lance replied, tilting his head back.Keith pressed several kisses underneath Lance's jaw, rubbing his thumb over his hip under his shirt. Lance hummed, eyes slipping closed."I'm knackered," he said, leaning back against Keith.Keith nodded idly."Bed?"Lance grinned back at him."Our bed.""Yeah," Keith smiled lightly, "Our bed."Keith and Lance move in together and add two new members to the family.





	Home and Heart

Keith sighed as he read the writing on the box.  
"Lance, where does this one go?" he yelled.  
"Can't you read?" Lance replied, stepping out of their new kitchen.  
Keith raised an eyebrow, turning the box. There, written in Lance's neat scrawl were the words, 'label your own damn boxes next time Keith.'  
Lance smiled fondly, "Bedroom."  
"What about this one?" Pidge asked, holding up a smaller box.  
That one had, 'Labelling boxes makes life easier you know,' written on it.  
"Kitchen," Lance said.  
"How do you even remember all these?" Hunk asked.  
"I remember writing all my passive-aggressive comments," Lance said.  
"Well this one's slightly more aggressive," Hunk said, his box just had 'asshole' on it.  
"Bedroom," Lance said, making his way out of the apartment.  
"You do realise I am just ignoring them right?" Keith said, following.  
"Well they kept me amused," Lance shrugged.  
Keith smiled, knocking into him slightly as they waited for the elevator. Lance grinned, intertwining their fingers together. It was like a dream, they were moving in together. The apartment they'd got was not all that impressive, it was a bit on the small side but it was theirs. The elevator pinged, revealing Shiro and another box.  
"Three left," he said.  
"Alright, me Keith and Hunk will grab those, you and Pidge can help Allura bleach the entire apartment," Lance said.  
"Then do we get chinese food?" Hunk asked.  
"Yup," Lance  grinned.

"Monopoly?" Pidge asked, digging through one of the boxes.  
"No!" Hunk and Lance both shouted.  
"Oh, come on!" Pidge said, "I said I was sorry! It's been three years!"  
"I got a black eye!" Lance yelled, "And like three houses up my nose!"  
"It's your own fault!" Pidge grumbled back.  
"I followed the rules," Lance said, "It was an unnecessary attack."  
"It won't happen again," Pidge insisted.  
"I don't believe you," Lance said, "First night in the new flat I don't want to spend it in ER."  
"Fine," Pidge grumbled, "How about jenga?"  
"Yeah, we can do jenga," Hunk said, "Right?"  
"Sure."  
"Yeah."  
"Ok."  
They set it up on the coffee table, one of the few surfaces that had nothing on it.  
"Alright, what order are we going in?" Pidge said, having set the jenga stack up.  
"I'm not going after you," Lance said, dropping to the floor.  
Pidge shrugged, "It's not my fault you suck."  
"No, Keith sucks at jenga, I'm average," Lance said.  
"Hey!" Keith protested.  
"Babe, I love you but you suck at jenga," Lance said.  
"I don't!" Keith protested.  
"Prove it," Lance grinned.

Keith lost, horribly. Lance even offered to go after Pidge to, 'give him a fighting chance.' Keith still lost, even with Hunk and Allura's help. The game ended up becoming Lance vs Keith, or more like try to get Keith to win. He still lost.  
"Ok, this is just a little sad," Pidge said, arms crossed.  
Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands as the tower fell.  
"Yeah, this stopped being fun about an hour ago," Shiro said, shaking his head.  
Keith dropped onto his side.  
"I give, I suck at jenga," Keith muttered.  
A hand was placed on his head, long fingers carding through his hair.  
"It's ok kitten, you don't have to be amazing at everything," Lance said, with a condescending pat on Keith's head.  
Keith glared up at him.  
"I will rip your arm off."  
Lance's grin somehow grew wider, before he leant over and pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead.   
"Love you too."  
"Ok, now we've established that, clue?" Shiro asked, searching through one of the boxes.   
"Sounds fun," Allura said.

Allura left first, something about her having work in the morning. Shiro followed soon after, Pidge and Lance sniggered between themselves. It was around one in the morning by the time Hunk and Pidge decided to get off.  
"You guys sure you don't want the sofa?" Lance asked idly at the door.  
"No way, we'd have to help you unpack if we stay," Pidge said.  
"You don't have to help," Lance shrugged.  
"No, but Hunk will and I'll feel guilty," Pidge grumbled.  
"That's because Hunk's a good friend," Lance said.  
Pidge blinked at him, before turning and walking away.  
"Um, night guys," Hunk said.  
"Night," Keith and Lance parroted back.  
Lance shut the door, leaning his head against it with an exhausted breath. Keith wandered over to him, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and rested his chin on Lance's shoulder.  
"We've moved in together," Keith muttered.  
  Lance made a soft noise in the back of his throat.  
"We're living together," Keith said, nuzzling under Lance's ear.  
"Mmm, yeah," Lance replied, tilting his head back.  
Keith pressed several kisses underneath Lance's jaw, rubbing his thumb over his hip under his shirt. Lance hummed, eyes slipping closed.  
"I'm knackered," he said, leaning back against Keith.  
Keith nodded idly.  
"Bed?"  
Lance grinned back at him.  
"Our bed."  
"Yeah," Keith smiled lightly, "Our bed."

Keith blinked awake slowly, pushing his sleep-mussed hair out of his eyes. Lance was still out cold, drooling slightly. Keith smiled, chuckling lightly at the completely dopey look on Lance's face. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the bridge of Lance's nose. Lance stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Keith shook his head, pressing more kisses all over Lance's face. Lance groaned, eyes flickering open slightly.   
"Morning," Keith said, voice still rough with sleep.  
Lance groaned, grabbing Keith and forcing him to his chest.  
"No," Lance muttered, "not yet."  
Keith let out a long breath, pressing his face into Lance's neck. Pressing kisses along the skin, Keith began to nip softly at it. Lance sighed, tilting his head back to give Keith more access.  
"If this is just some ploy to get me out of bed and you leave me high and dry, don't ever expect to have covers again," Lance muttered.  
Keith laughed softly, pushing his hips forward to lightly grind against Lance's. Lance moaned lightly, eyes opening properly.   
"Now when have I ever done that?" Keith asked.  
Lance's eyes scanned Keith's face, before eventually locking on the other man's. Whatever Lance saw must have pleased him, because a bright smile lit up his face. He rolled them over, dropping his hips to pin Keith's down. Leaning forward,  he nuzzled his nose against Keith's, pressing kisses to his cheeks.  
"Love you kitten," Lance said, kissing under Keith's jaw.  
Keith felt his cheeks heat up, wrapping his arms around Lance's back.  
"Love you too."  
Lance's face brightened, somehow, even more. Keith sat up slightly at the same time Lance lent down, they met in the middle. A soft press of lips, a meeting of tongues, ignoring the stale taste of morning breath. They broke away, Lance leaning down to nibble on Keith's earlobe. Keith sighed, before moaning as Lance ground his hips down.   
"Fancy breaking in the bed?" Lance grinned.  
Keith rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
"Yeah, I guess we could."  
Lance raised an eyebrow, Keith grinned, leaning forward for a kiss.  
"Do you even know where the lube is?" he asked, flopping back onto the bed.  
"Like 80%," Lance said brightly.  
Keith chuckled, gesturing idly.

Keith stared at Lance's behind as he fumbled through one of their suitcases, wishing he's thought to relieve Lance of his boxers before sending him off. Lance whooped suddenly, standing up, lube clutched in his hand. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance's enthusiasm, but couldn't help the soft smile gracing his face.  
"Come here then," he said, reaching for Lance.  
Lance grinned brightly, returning to his place on the bed over Keith. Dropping down, Lance pressed kisses all over Keith's face, before pressing their lips together. Keith could feel Lance's smile pressed against his lips. Running his tongue over Lance's bottom lip, Keith moved to deepen the kiss. Lance groaned, a deep noise in the back of his throat, grinding down. Keith looped his legs around Lance's hips, pulling him down to try and get as close as physically possible. They pulled away to take a breath, Lance immediately attached his lips to Keith's neck.  
"I'm going to be more bruise than skin if you're not careful," Keith chuckled as Lance nipped gently.  
Lance pulled back to smile down at him.  
"But the noises you make are just so adorable."  
Keith glowered at the teasing lilt in Lance's voice, tugging at the longer hair at the back of his head.  
"Ow! Why?" Lance wined, wriggling slightly.  
Instead of answering, Keith tugged Lance down so his lips were back on Keith's neck. Pressing a light kiss to the skin, Lance continued down Keith's chest. A soft brush of lips against his collarbone, continuing further down. Keith let out a soft hiss of breath as Lance took a nipple into his mouth, nipping softly at the bud with his lips.  
"Lance," Keith breathed out, eyes slipping closed.  
Lance hummed softly, kissing across his chest to toy with the other nipple. Keith wriggled slightly, reaching down to try and work off his boxers. He managed to get them past his hips and part way down his thighs before disturbing Lance, who pulled back to remove Keith's and his own.  
"Um," Lance paused with a frown.  
Keith sighed, reaching down the side of the bed to grab the lube.  
"Looking for this?"  
Lance's smile lit up his face as he took the bottle off Keith.  
"Thank you sweetie."  
Keith rolled his eyes, reaching back to grab the pillow behind his head and sliding it under his hips. Lance sat back on his heels, clicking the cap off and dousing his fingers.  
"Lid," Keith said absentmindedly.  
Lance sighed, pointedly putting the lid back on before dropping the lobe beside the bed.  
"Happy?"  
Keith smirked, spreading his thighs. Letting out a long breath, Keith relaxed as Lance ran his finger around the tight ring of muscle before dipping in.

Keith panted roughly, pushing back against Lance's finger.  
"'m good."  
Lance slipped a second finger in, twisting and thrusting before scissoring them apart. Keith moaned deep in his throat, tossing his head back. Small jolts of pleasure shot up his spine, causing soft breathy noises to escape his throat. Lance was focused completely on his fingers, Keith closed his eyes. He yelped as Lance found his prostate, pushing back onto his hand. Lance removed his two fingers, replacing them with three. Keith pressed a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds he was making. The last thing they needed was a noise complaint on their first morning.

Keith pushed back against Lance's fingers, muffling his moans as best he could.   
"You good?" Lance asked softly, stopping his finger's movement.   
Keith nodded, not trusting his voice. Lance smiled brightly, pulling his fingers out with a slight squelching noise.  
"Shit, condom," Lance muttered, looking around the room.  
"Unless you can find it in the next ten seconds, forget it, it's fine," Keith said, reaching out.  
Lance smiled, grabbing the lube and slathering it on his dick before leaning forward. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders, bringing him down into a kiss. Lance adjusted himself, pressing the head of his erection at Keith's hole. Reaching up, Lance brushed Keith's sweaty hair out of his eyes. They locked gazes, exchanging soft smiles. Keith pressed his hand back over his mouth as Lance pushed in, muffling his moan. There was a slight burn from the added stretch, but the satisfying feeling of fullness and Lance's long guttural moan made it easy to ignore. Keith breathed deeply as Lance paused, as deep as he could go in their current position. Keith reached up with his free hand, resting it on the side of Lances face. Turning his face sideways, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's palm.  
"Love you," he muttered softly into the skin.  
Keith glanced away, biting his lip. Damn Lance and his tenderness. Keith pinched Lance's earlobe, tugging gently. Lance frowned, tugging out of Keith's grip.  
"You good?" he asked.  
Keith nodded, sliding his hand behind Lance's head. Lance began to thrust gently, a bright smile on his face.

Keith bit down hard on the meat of his hand, trying his hardest to muffle the noises he was making. Lance lent down, pressing kisses to Keith's hand before speeding up his thrusts. Keith tossed his head back, desperately biting back his cry as Lance struck his prostate.  
"Easy, easy," Lance muttered, biting back a groan of his own.  
Keith glared at him, tightening intentionally so Lance moaned and lost his rhythm.  
"Oh, you want to play that game pretty boy?" Lance grinned when he recovered.  
Keith smiled behind his hand, a challenge clear in his eyes. Lance hitched up Keith's legs higher, leaning over further so he was able to thrust deeper. Keith gasped and Lance ground down, thrusting gently while remaining deep.  
"Yes," Keith hissed around his hand.  
Lance shifted to brace himself, pulling out almost completely before slamming all the way back in. Keith howled around his hand, pleasure firing through his nerves.

"I'm close," Lance muttered.

Keith nodded, reaching down to jerk himself off. Lance's hips sped up, snapping roughly. Keith bit back a scream as he came, eyes squeezed closed. Lance moaned loudly, pressing close and coming soon after. He dropped on top of Keith, causing him to grunt in discomfort. Lance reached idly for Keith's hand, pulling it out of his mouth and rubbing his thumb over the bite marks. Keith let out a long breath, nuzzling softly into the side of Lance's neck. Lance pulled out and rolled off him, Keith wincing at the feeling.  
"We need to clean up," Keith muttered.  
Lance nodded, humming in affirmation.  
"We need to unpack," Keith continued.  
"We do," Lance confirmed.  
Keith turned his head.  
"In a few minutes?"  
"In a few minutes."

A knock on the door interrupted their few minutes, Keith wined and grumbled as Lance pulled out of his arms.  
"I'll be right back," Lance muttered, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead.  
Keith watched idly as Lance stood up and pulled on some clothes, he loved seeing the pull of muscles under skin. Lance left the room, Keith rolled over onto his other side, wiggling to get more comfortable.  
"Oh hell yeah!" Lance shouted suddenly.  
Keith groaned, sitting up in bed as the door burst open. He cocked his head to one side, looking over at Lance, who had a bright grin on his face.  
"My mama sent us a care package."  
"What?" Keith frowned, rubbing his eyes.  
"She's sent us a bunch of cupboard fillers," Lance grinned, wandering over to sit on the bed.  
Keith blinked at him, running his fingers through his hair.  
"She's sent us food?"  
"Yep, well it's pretty much from the whole family," Lance said.  
"Huh, oh that's nice of them," Keith said.  
"Nah, we always do it when someone moves house, means they don't have to shop for a few days while they unpack," Lance shrugged.  
Keith blinked at his own hands, humming gently. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Keith really didn't know why he wasn't expecting it, Lance's mama always ensured her children were well taken care of. It was one of the things that had scared Keith about her at first.  
"Come on, let's clean up and unpack."

Keith opened up one of the living room boxes, before moving it over to the bookshelf. Lance was hunting through one of the other boxes, one of the ones his parents had sent. They were mostly things from Lance's room, bits and pieces he hadn't been able to take to collage with him. Keith didn't really have much, pretty much everything he owned went to collage with him.  
"Oh no," Lance said, laughter clear in his voice.  
"What's up?" Keith asked, moving over to him.  
"She packed my yearbook," Lance groaned, pulling it out of the box.  
"Oh hell yes," Keith said, pulling it out of Lance's hands.  
"Don't get too excited," Lance shrugged, "I didn't do anything too outrageous."  
"You were a cheerleader?" Keith asked, staring at the picture of the cheer squad.  
"Yup," Lance grinned.  
Keith looked at the picture, studying Lance in his cheerleading uniform.  
"Really?" Keith said, looking over at him.  
"Yup, it's really good exercise, also why do you think I'm so flexible?" Lance grinned, leaning on him.  
"Four years of gymnastics?" Keith said, intertwining their fingers.  
"That too," Lance shrugged, "One of the footballers used to laugh at me. Jokes on him, I got to date the head of the cheer squad."  
Lance pointed to one of the girls, Keith raised an eyebrow.  
"You should've seen his face," Lance said, "Man."  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Ah the suffering of others."  
Lance grinned, knocking their shoulders together.  
"It sure brings back memories," Lance said

The sound of crashing pans, followed by loud swearing.  
"You alright?" Keith shouted from the living room.  
"Define alright," Lance shouted back.  
"Alive," Keith looked around, shifting his easel a little to the right.  
"Then I'm alright," Lance replied.  
"What happened?"  
"I knocked a box off the counter, onto my foot, I think I broke something."  
"You or the pans?"  
"The pans are cast iron."  
"Ouch."  
"You don't say."  
"Is it swelling?"  
"No?"  
Keith sighed, deciding that it would do for now and heading into the kitchen. Lance was perched on the counter, studying his bare foot very closely. Pans were scattered across the floor from where they'd fallen out of the box. Keith grabbed Lance's foot, looking down at it.  
"You'll have a bruise," Keith said, "I don't think it's broken."  
"Hurts," Lance said, pouting.  
"Well I'm not kissing it better," Keith said, dropping his foot.  
"You're so mean," Lance said.  
Keith lent over, pressing a kiss to Lance's lips.  
"Aren't I just, so cruel."  
Lance hummed.  
"What do you fancy for dinner?" he asked.  
"Well we had chinese last night," Keith frowned.  
Lance chuckled, resting his hands either side of Keith's face and leaning down to rest their foreheads together.  
"Sweaty, what do you want me to cook?" Lance asked.  
"Wait, you're going to cook?" Keith asked, eyes widening.  
"Well I was offering, unless you don't want me to?"  
"No, no, I do, I do," Keith hurriedly said.  
"I thought so," Lance grinned brightly.

Lance's playlist was on shuffle, which meant there was no telling what would pop up. The sound of clattering pans and Lance's singing were emanating from the kitchen, along with multiple amazing smells.  
"Half an hour, it's in the oven," Lance said brightly.  
Keith hummed from his place on the sofa, leaning back.  
"Smells good."  
"Yeah well, I couldn't take advantage of Hunk's cooking forever," Lance replied, stepping in front  of Keith.  
"You probably could've."  
"Yeah, probably, dance with me?" Lance held out his hand.  
Keith glared at it suspiciously.  
"It's not going to bite," Lance chuckled.  
"I don't dance," Keith said.  
Lance groaned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.  
"That's a lie and you know it."  
Keith flushed looking away.  
"I don't dance sober."  
Lance pouted, turning his big puppy dog eyes on him. Damn his adorableness.   
"Fine."  
Lance's face instantly transformed into a brilliant grin. Keith rolled his eyes as he took Lance's hand. 

Keith's ribs ached with the amount he was laughing, staggering slightly as Lance pulled him around. Keith was dipped almost to the floor.  
"Don't you dare drop me."  
Lance grinned, straightening them back up.  
"Would I ever?"  
Keith was sung out, before being spun back.  
"I don't know," Keith chuckled, "How many times have you done this?"  
"With an adult or with a younger cousin?"  
"Adult Lance, I am an adult."  
"Well that is debata ow!" Lance protested as Keith pinched his ribs.  
"You're just proving my point," Lance laughed, "I didn't drop you did I?"  
"I suppose," Keith purred.  
The next song was much slower, Keith idly looped his arms around Lance's neck. They swayed together, moving in small circles around their living room. Lance's arms rested around Keith's waist, holding him close.  
"It's nice not being interrupted," Lance muttered.  
Keith hummed lightly, rubbing his nose under Lance's ear.  
"Love you."  
"Love you too kitten."

Properly living together was a bit of an eye opener to Keith. He'd been bounced around foster homes went he was younger, so was not unused to sharing his space. It had been a while though, getting used to sharing his room, kitchen, bathroom and living room. Keith had to get used to having someone else in the house, remembering he didn't just have to watch out for himself anymore. Laundry was doubled, things they both used depleted twice as quickly. They'd ended up having several small squabbles, over really stupid things really. It could be irritating, Lance had always had the ability to drive him up the wall, dating him had not changed that. They could clash, or end up tiptoeing around each other. However the good outweighed the bad, most of the time. It was always nice to have someone else at home, even if it was just Lance curled up in bed after Keith came home from work.  It was especially useful at certain times. 

Keith wasn't sure if his nightmares quite counted as night terrors, all he really remembers is that for about a year after his father died, he almost never slept. Every night, without fail, he would suffer from them. They steadily became less and less frequent, now, they almost never occurred. Almost.

Keith woke up in a cold sweat, breaths short and laboured. He was shaking, vision blurry and his stomach churning. Reaching out, he pawed weakly at Lance's shoulder.  
"'S matter?" he muttered.  
"Lance," Keith said, voice thick.  
He could feel tears running down his face, grabbing some tissues form the bedside table to wipe them, Keith felt Lance softly rest his hand on Keith's arm.  
"Oh god, ok, ok," Lance muttered softly, sitting up.  
Keith hiccupped softly, wiping his eyes and nose.  
"Oh Keith," Lance said, pulling Keith into his arms.  
Keith burrowed closer, gripping Lance's shoulders with shaking hands. Lance rubbed up and down Keith's back, other hand knotting in his hair.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Keith slumped in exhaustion against Lance's chest. The nightmare hadn't quite released its clammy claws off him, so Keith didn't think he would be able to get to sleep anytime soon.  
"Come on," Lance said softly, "let's get in the shower."  
Keith made a questioning noise, looking up at Lance's face.  
"You're all sweaty, that's going to be unpleasant in the morning," Lance explained softly.  
Keith shuddered slightly, but nodded. Lance pressed soft kisses all over Keith's face, nuzzling softly against his nose. Keith's legs were shaking slightly, so Lance helped him into the bathroom, starting the shower. They stripped down, stepping under the spray together. Keith closed his eyes, resting back against Lance's chest. Lance grabbed the shower gel, running it over Keith's body to rid him of sweat. Keith relaxed into the caresses, humming lightly at the feeling of Lance's soft hands. He did like when Lance got like this, Keith just wished it wasn't under these circumstances. The soap and sweat were washed off his body, Lance flicked off the shower.  
"Come on, let's go back to bed."  
Keith opened his eyes, looking at him. Lance lent down slightly, kissing Keith's puffy red eyelids, before pressing their lips together.  
"Alright," Keith said.  
Lance ran his thumb over Keith's cheekbone.  
"I'll stay awake until you go back to sleep, ok?"  
Keith couldn't help the trembling smile growing on his face, leaning forward onto Lance's chest.  
"I've got you kitten, I've got you," Lance muttered, wrapping his arms around Keith. 

They'd been living together for almost two months and had found a rhythm. Life and their relationship had finally settled down again and Keith found himself very happy with the way his life was going. He was out shopping one morning when their lives were slightly shaken up again.  
**Lance:** I have a surprise for you  
**Keith:** What?  
**Lance:** You are aware what a surprise is right?  
**Keith:** Lance  
**Lance:** Keith  
**Keith:** Seriously  
**Lance:** I promise you'll love it  
**Keith:** Last time you said that we went roller-skating  
**Lance:** And you enjoyed it!  
**Keith:** I'm pretty sure I broke my tail bone  
**Lance:** I call bullshit  
Keith sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Whatever, he'd find out soon enough. He was almost back at the apartment anyway, provided the place hadn't burned down.

Lance intercepted him at the door, which immediately made Keith suspicious.  
"Ok, promise you won't get mad?" Lance said, smile on his face.  
Keith's frown deepened.  
"Lance, what did you do?"  
"It's nothing bad I promise."  
"Lance!"  
Lance let out a long breath of air.  
"Ok, ok, I just," he lead Keith into the apartment, "I couldn't leave them out in the cold."  
Keith looked over into the cardboard box on the table, five squirming balls of fur. One of them looked up and mewed.  
"Lance."  
"They were just abandoned on the street! In a back alley! I couldn't leave them there! I checked, we can have pets here and can put adverts to get people to adopt them and..."  
"Lance, Lance," Keith said softly, "I'm not mad, don't worry. Did you take them to the vet?"  
"Not yet," Lance said.  
"OK, we need to do that get some supplies and we'll see where to go from there ok?" Keith said, grasping Lance's arm gently.  
Lance's smile could have challenged the sun for its level of brightness.

So, it turned out they had rescued five little girls, around six weeks old. So, after purchasing kitten food, litter, a scratching post and probably more toys than they'd ever need, the two of them returned home.  
"You know we can't keep them all," Keith said, smiling fondly as Lance fawned over them.  
"I know," Lance said, "But we still need to give them names, we can't just refer to them as, that one."  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Alright, but something simple."  
"Yeah, yeah," Lance said, picking one of them up.  
Keith sighed, shaking his head. He reached into the box, picking up the largest kitten. She was almost entirely black, with a small patch of white under her chin. He looked over to his easel.  
"Why don't we name them after colours? This one can be Black."  
"Did it strain your brain to think of that?" Lance chuckled.  
"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas," Keith huffed.  
"Alright, alright," Lance laughed, "Then this one shall be Blue."  
He held up the fluffy grey kitten in his arms. The larger and paler of the two gingers was dubbed Yellow, the small tabby Green and the smallest was named Red. As they sat playing with them, Keith had a feeling they'd probably end up keeping at least one of them.

 "They are so cute," Hunk said, holding up Yellow and cooing.  
"How come the most I find in back alleys is garbage," Pidge grumbled, running a bit of string along the ground for Green to chase.  
"Because not everyone's heartless enough to dump kittens in an alley?" Lance said.  
"Poor things," Shiro said, stroking Black, "it's lucky you found them."  
"I don't even want to think about the other possibility," Lance said, hugging Blue close to his chest.  
Keith smiled, scratching a happily purring Red behind the ears.  
"So what are you going to do with them?" Hunk asked.  
"Advertise, see if anyone wants one," Keith said.  
Red sprang off his knee, digging all her claws in. Blue wriggled out of Lance's arms, giving chase around the room.  
"Well I don't think you'll have any trouble," Hunk said, "They are adorable!"  
 "Yeah but we need to make sure they get good owners, don't want them out in the cold again," Lance said.  
Keith smiled, shaking his head. Green had grown tired of the string, was instead hunting through Pidge's bag. Yellow was purring, rolled over onto her back. Black was watching Blue and Red, cuffing them whenever they got too close. He slid off the sofa to sit beside Lance.  
"We're going to find it really hard to find owners for them," he said, resting his head on Lance's shoulder.  
"Yep," Lance said, "But it'll be worth it."

As it turned out, they'd already found owners for the kittens. The first to go was Black, it probably helped that every time he saw him, Keith would show Shiro pictures of the kittens every time they saw each other. Eventually he offered to take Black. Next, Hunk took yellow. He said he would, just that he had to check that his place allowed pets. It did, so he took her. Pidge ended up taking Green, they're not really sure if it was intentional. They were pretty sure that Green had just wandered into her bag when she was visiting, Pidge decided to keep her. That just left Red and Blue.

Keith blinked awake slowly, stretching the tiredness from his limbs. Lance had left for work long ago, the bed seemed so empty like this. Keith buried his face in his pillow, groaning. He didn't want to get up. There was a loud purring right beside his ear, alongside tiny paws walking across his back. Frowning, turning to the side and opening his eyes, Keith jumped as he came face to face with blue. Red hissed and dug in her claws from her place on his back.  
"Why Blue?" Keith groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
She mewed at him, padding over to curl up by his neck. Keith sighed, reaching up to gently pet Blue's fur. Her purring get even louder and she rolled over onto her back. Red seemed to have settled onto the small of his back.  
"We're going to end up keeping you two aren't we?" Keith groaned.  
Blue mewed, as did Red.

Keith heard the door open and close, smiling as he added a few more dabs of paint to the canvas.  
"She seems to like it up there," Lance said from the doorway.  
Keith idly reached up to scratch Red, who was perched on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, she's keeping me company," he replied.  
Lance picked up Blue, who had been weaving around his legs. He walked over to Keith, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Turning to the side Keith nuzzled against Lance's nose.  
"Long day?"  
Lance hummed in confirmation.  
"I'll order us dinner?" Keith said.  
Lance nodded, turning to collapse on the sofa. Keith couldn't help but smile, gently taking Red off his shoulder and standing up to grab the phone.

Keith looked up from his mobile, having placed their order. He blinked softly and smiled lightly at the scene in front of him. Lance was sprawled out on the sofa, clearly half asleep. Red and Blue were curled up on his chest, fast asleep. Keith walked over, kneeling down and pressing a kiss to Lance's lips. Lance hummed and stirred, eyes flickering open.  
"Hello kitten," he mumbled.  
"Hi beautiful," Keith replied, "Am I going to have any room on the sofa?"  
"Maybe," Lance said, sitting up slightly.  
Keith sat down, Lance resting his head on Keith's thighs. Lance closed his eyes, humming happily. Keith rested his hand on Lance's hair, running his fingers through it.  
"Love you," Lance muttered.  
Keith smiled, relaxing back and closing his eyes. This was the life.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to write. But cats and happiness and fluff.
> 
> I have not much more to say, if you like it go a head and read the rest of the series...
> 
> Let me know what you think, or not. There may be more to this series...whatever.


End file.
